braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Levels in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (DS)
This article contains information on the levels of the DS version of Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame Unlike the Wii version, the only levels that are not selectable at the start are the first and last levels. All other levels can be selected in any desired order, even if the player has started a new game. Beating the first level unlocks six more levels. Once these are completed, an eighth final level is unlocked. Beating all the levels unlock things such as challenges, weapons, and character bios for the playable characters, bosses, and Robin. The rest of the character bios have to be found and collected. Also, while you are stuck with the character you select in the Wii version, the DS version enables you to switch between the two heroes by tapping the hero on the touch screen. Snickery When Wet *Location: Cape Carmine *Guest Hero: None *Boss: The Joker Unlike the tutorial level of the Wii version, the DS version plays more like an actual level. Also, you have to complete it in order to play the other levels. The player learns the functions of the controls as Batman chases The Joker. At the end of the level, The Joker will drive a Joker Van. In order to attack Joker, Batman has to attack the Joker Van until it momentarily collapses, and then run up to the Joker and attack him while he is vulnerable. When he is defeated, the Joker escapes and the Joker Van explodes. The Cat Prowls at Night *Location: Gotham City *Guest Hero: Plastic Man *Bosses: Babyface, Catwoman Batman and Plastic Man team up to go after Catwoman, who schemes to steal a jewel. Plastic Man's special abilities include turning his hands into mallets(which is useful for breaking through walls), and a high jump(which can be used to reach platforms that Batman cannot). They corner Catwoman at Babyface's hideout. Catwoman then escapes and leaves our heroes at the mercy of Babyface. In the boss fight, Babyface will first hide inside his lair and send henchmen to fight you. After all of them are defeated, Babyface will exit his lair and can be hurt if you punch the flying bombs and make them move toward him. This repeats until he is defeated. After he is taken down, Babyface will seemingly fall to his death. Catwoman is then found at the museum, where she uses the jewel to create a giant living cat statue to ride on. Plastic Man can use his powers to break all the legs of the statue and leave Catwoman temporarily open to attack. After taking enough hits, Catwoman will make the statue regrow its legs. The heroes defeat Catwoman, causing her animated cat statue to be completely destroyed. Aquaman's Ape Adventure *Location: Atlantis *Guest Hero: Aquaman *Bosses: Ocean Master, Gorilla Grodd Batman goes to Atlantis and warns Aquaman about Gorilla Grodd's plan to take over Atlantis. Aquaman can summon fish to attack enemies and generate a sword and shield made of water. The heores fight Grodd's gorillas and then fight Ocean Master, who uses his innate Atlantean ability to communicate to aquatic life by attacking the two with a giant squid. In order to defeat Ocean Master, the player has to hit the tentacles of the squid until they break off. Each time a tentacle is destroyed, it takes away a portion of Ocean Master's health. After his defeat, Ocean Master tells Aquaman that Grodd was contolling his mind. On their way to confront Grodd, the superintelligent gorilla turns Batman into an ape. The heroes eventually fight Grodd in a boss fight. The fight is pretty hard to describe, but it's best to just attack Grodd and avoid his attacks. Once Grodd is beaten, he questions how he was defeated and plummets into the river, where he is presumed to be eaten by sharks. Though he is still in ape form by the end of the level, it can be assumed that Batman was returned to normal after defeating Grodd. Manta's Mechanical Mayhem *Location: Science Island *Guest Hero: Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Bosses: Jarvis Kord, Black Manta Blue Beetle and Batman go to Science Island to foil the plot of Black Manta. Blue Beetle can glide and fire laser projectiles, which can be charged by holding and then releasing the attack button. The level begins with a boss fight against Jarvis Kord, who pilots a giant flying battleship shaped like a blue beetle. As Batman, get the Batboat to jump over the mines and fire at the red glowing target on the belly. As Blue Beetle, hit it in the red target that appears on the forehead while avoiding the miniature beetles. In both modes of the fight, watch out for when Kord fires a powerful ray. Batman and Blue Beetle then travel through Science Island, fighting all of the robots under Black Manta's control. In the boss battle, Black Manta pilots a giant crab-like robot. In order to make him vulnerable, you have to bait him into clamping one of his claws on one of the electrified poles. After he is taken down, Black Manta will attempt to escape as his mecha explodes. The explosion causes Black Manta to be knocked unconscious before the heroes. Death by Lamplight *Location: London *Guest Hero: Green Arrow *Bosses: Bane, Gentleman Ghost The level begins with Batman fighting Bane. To attack, you have to jump over his ground slams and then punch him. If he throws a rock, back up, gt on top of the rock, and jump when he charges at you. After Bane is knocked out, Batman meets up with Green Arrow and the two clean up a jailbreak. Green Arrow can double jump and has three different arrows: an ordinary arrow, a plunger arrow that can be used to create platforms, and an explosive arrow. After defeating all of the escaped convicts, they learn that Gentleman Ghost has escaped to London. While on board the Batwing, Batman and Green Arrow have to handle Bane again. This battle is a little trickier. The only way to beat this battle without the armor upgrades or resorting to activating the Bat-Mite Boost is to use Green Arrow to dodge his charge attack. When Bane's health is drained away, the player has to deliver one final blow to knock him off the Batwing. Batman and Green Arrow catch up with Gentleman Ghost after battling thugs and undead alike. Gentleman Ghost attacks in the first phase by riding on a skeletal horse. You have to wait until the horse stops riding around and attack it. After hitting it enough times, the horse skeleton will be destroyed. The second phase has Gentleman Ghost flying around and firing magic bolts of energy. He can also summon dead hands to grab the hero and stop him in his tracks. The key is to avoid his attacks and hit him whenever you can. Once Batman and Green Arrow defeat Gentleman Ghost, he is sent back to the underworld. Temporal Temple of Terror *Location: Dinosaur Island *Guest Hero: Red Tornado *Bosses: Morgaine Le Fay, Clock King Batman and Red Tornado chase after Clock King and fight the dinosaurs on Dinosaur Island. Red Tornado can blow red tornadoes from his hands, hover, and slam the ground, making two red tornadoes fly toward either side of the screen(this ability can be used to cool lava geysers and turn them into platforms. When they first encounter Clock King, they have to outrun a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Inside the volcano, our heroes encounter Morgaine le Fay, who changes from her statue form. You have to attack her while avoiding her green energy blasts. Also, she creates clones of herself, so try to hit the real one. Once beaten, le Fay will turn back into a statue. Eventually, the heroes find Clock King. Throughout the fight, Clock King will drop time-bombs, so watch out. First, you have to defeat all the dinosaurs at the bottom. After defeating all of them, use Red Tornado to cool the tall towers of lava and switch to Batman to wall-jump and reach the second story. While there, hit the pendulum until it knocks Clock King over. Hit him while he's vulnerable. After taking enough hits, Clock King will send you back to the bottom and force you to repeat the pattern to continue fighting him. When the fight ends, Clock King refuses to admit defeat and gets crushed by the giant clock behind him. The Space Plot of Polaris *Location: Space Lab *Guest Hero: Hal Jordan *Bosses: Sentry bot, Doctor Polaris Batman and Green Lantern team up to defeat Doctor Polaris and ruin his plan to use his magnetic abilities to send his lair crashing toward Earth. Hal Jordan can use his Green Lantern ring to fire projectiles, hit enemies with a club, or create platforms. They trash many of the robots, with help from Protobot. Midway in Polaris' lair, the heroes encounter a Sentry bot. To defeat it, you have to use Green Lantern to create two platforms, climb up the platforms, and attack the robot. Be careful of its attacks. At the end of the level, the two heroes confront Doctor Polaris. First, you have to get close to Polaris and attack him. After a few hits, he'll retaliate by using his magnetic abilities to slam you away from him. When he makes giant metallic boulders rain down on you, be sure to stand between them so you don't get hit. When he makes several towers of metal try to crush you, step between the towers as they crunch together and spread apart. When he stands on one metal tower and sends metal objects flying, try to avoid the metal objects. When Doctor Polaris is defeated, he will try to crush you with numerous giant metallic boulders, but instead ends up crushing himself with them. Cowl and Cape Fear *Location: The Brain's lair) *Guest Hero: None, though Robin makes an appearance. *Bosses: Scream Queen, Scarecrow, The Brain Batman wakes up from a slab. As he moves onward, he enters a nightmarish realm and runs into The Scarecrow, who leaves his accomplice Scream Queen to finish off Batman. Move out of the way when she flies and screams downward at you. When she screams at you on the ground, use the grappling gun to move out of the way. If she uses a very powerful scream, she will temporarily be open to attack. When she is dispatched, she explodes. Batman eventually finds Scarecrow with Robin hanging on to the building. In phase one of the boss fight, Scarecrow will quickly lunge at Batman and slash at him with his scythe. The best way to attack him is to wait for him to stay in one place and send miniature scythes flying everywhere. When all his health is gone, he throws a fiery pumpkin to the ground and activates the second phase of the boss fight. He now is covered in flames and will use his powers to send towers of flame flying(an attack that can be avoided by standing directly underneath him. After dispatching Scarecrow, Batman fails to save Robin. At this moment, it is revealed that Batman was actually experiencing a virtual reality simulation cooked up by The Brain. Surprisingly enough, the final boss fight against The Brain is the easiest boss battle in the entire game. He doesn't attack you, he just stands there and does nothing. Even better is that even though he has a health bar, it only takes one hit to defeat him. After taking down The Brain, a minigame will ensue. You're supposed to guide Batman through a maze of square-shaped bombs as he carries a large black bomb. After making it to the end of the maze, Batman will use the bomb to finish off The Brain, completing the game. See also *Levels in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Wii) Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame